readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Breach
Breach is a four-armed human E.V.O. who used to be a member of The Pack Dangerous and unpredictable, she can tear open reality itself, creating dimensional portals that can connect any two places. Personality Breach is rather childish, sensitive, and lonely. She yearns for things such as people, E.V.O.s and objects to overcome her loneliness, treating those that attract or amuse her like toys and putting them in her creepy "dollhouse" pocket dimensions. If anything in her pocket dimension is "broken", "out of place," or simply bores her, she sends them to different parts of the world. Breach's pocket dimension is revealed to be her comfort zone; she became distressed to the point of imploding into a portal when Rex wrecked all her things. Breach is also somewhat of a perfectionist; she wants everything to be in its place and to be "new and shiny." For instance, in her pocket dimension she has the ice cream trucks and scooters arranged in neat rows. She also seems to occasionally rhyme, perhaps as a part of her childish personality. Breach also seems to see everything she does as part of a game. This is supported by her desire of Rex as her "favorite" toy. She's told Rex that they would "play" with him later just before leaving a battle. She appears to be selfish at times, noting to Doctor Holiday that Van Kleiss didn't always control her and stubbornly believing that Rex belongs to her. She reveals that while she didn't want to collect Rex anymore, that he was still her's to mess with. It is revealed later on that Breach has a distorted view of the world around her, and as a result of this she does not always know what is real. Physical Appearance Breach has shoulder length black hair that is shorter in the back and gets longer in the front, pale skin, and light green, pupil-less eyes. Her hair usually hides her face entirely but during episodes where she has a significant part it is pushed back. As a result of the activation of her nanites, her arms have grown to large proportions, particularly the forearms and hands. She also has an extra pair of normal sized arms directly underneath her larger arms. She wears an outfit resembling a school-girl uniform: a red skirt, a button-up shirt, and knee high socks with Mary Jane shoes. Her shirt also has holes torn from underneath the sleeves, where her extra arms can protrude. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Powers Breach's extra set of arms, as well as her original enlarged arms, serve her well in combat situations. Using her larger arms, Breach can tear open reality and space, creating crimson wormholes. However, holding large portals open causes somewhat of a strain on her.needed Her portals also seem to have a plane, as those who go through them can stand within the portal without having to step out on either of the linked locations; a technique Breach has used in combat. Breach can also use her portals in offense. Being able to stand in between a portal, she can give the impressions of rising from and sinking into the ground, floating in midair, appearing from nowhere and attacking from more than one place. They also help her in attacking from a distance or hidden location. She can pull or push opponents into her portals, launch the portals at the enemy to teleport them elsewhere, or simply open several of them at once and strike through them with melee attacks from any angle. She can also hold the portal open with her two large hands and bring it down from above the victim. When her hands are bound, she can use her mind to open the portals. These portals, though, are smaller, closer to her body, and lead to a random location out of reflex or retaliation. When caught off guard, she can be touched and hurt (such as by Bobo's coconut). Breach also has a pocket dimension where she stores the "toys" or "shiny things" (various vehicles, mannequins, E.V.O.s) that appeal to her. When they are "broken", "out of place" or "no good", she opens a portal and throws them away in the real world. The pocket dimension is the entire city of Greenville, Ohio, which disappeared off the map several years ago when Breach took it. The city is her entire "dollhouse" in which she plays with her toys and keeps everything neat and tidy. Any disruption in Breach's organization causes her great mental stress. She may suffer a mental meltdown and implode into one of her portals if she gets rattled enough. It is shown that Breach's portals can be blocked by a phase scrambler. Enhanced When Breach's powers are enhanced, she can open portals through time at will. Unlike her regular portals that glow a crimson color, her time portals glow a bright golden color. By opening them in time, she possesses the ability to either take or send things from the past or future. For instance, she transported a tyrannosaurus rex from the past to attack Rex and later sent Rex to the future. The downside to this is that when her powers are enhanced, she is under the control of Van Kleiss' technology, giving him full control of whether or not he wants her to be in control of her powers. Appearances Heroes United by Outbreak: *Clawsed Heroes United by BenXp: *Series of Unfortunate Events (first appearance) Category:Heroes Category:DC Category:Organization Category:Pages Category:Article management templates